The Cat and the Bird
by Hesychia
Summary: When Catwoman gets a new weapon, Robin's mind is switched with a cat's.
1. Chapter 1

A black cat alighted upon the fence in the alley, watching the night sky. His tail twitched eagerly, awaiting the arrival of his master. A flutter of movement obscured the sky only for a moment, and the cat leaped up on a fire escape, running after the shadow. He glanced behind his shoulder, delighted at the sight of the teen in pursuit. For now, he was the hunter; it was deliciously ironic that he would soon become the hunted.

The Queen leaped agilely to the rooftop of the pet store; exactly where they wanted to be. The cat spun around, pouncing on the boy and scratching furiously at his face. The feline hissed with joy as the boy cried out, clawing blindly at the small creature that attacked him.

"Hecate, now!" The cat snarled triumphantly as he pushed off the boy's chest, landing beside him. He winced as there was a blinding flash of light, the momentary unconsciousness and the following feeling of vertigo. Hecate took a deep breath, stretching out his limbs. They were longer, leaner.

He found that laying on his back was somewhat comfortable, at least in this form. He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light. He didn't appreciate the weakness of this vision, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Slowly he rose, wincing at the pain of his onslaught. He knew the scars would heal soon; a trifle sacrifice for the greater good of the plan.

"Hecate? Hecate, dear, is that you?" He turned to look at the Queen, though she wasn't so big now.

He nodded, struggling with the human voice. "Yes, majesty, it is me."

The Queen grinned wickedly. "Then our plan has succeeded!" She walked forward, ruffling his new black hair. "Now, you know what to do, _Robin_."

Hecate grinned with the boy's face, saying, "Yes, _Catwoman._" With that infuriating, mischievous chuckle, he turned and trotted back across the rooftop. Catwoman snarled with glee, crouching down to pick up the limp, unconscious cat at her feet.

_It's going to be difficult remembering he's not my precious Hecate_, she thought, cuddling the black cat in her arms. _What a surprise he'll be in for when he awakes!_ She purred and strode calmly to the machine, pressing a button as the hologram disguised it. She chuckled as she carried the sleeping cat, into the silent pet shop that led to her secret lair.

Batman frowned as the Boy Wonder looked up at him. There was something… different about his protégé. The Penguin struggled in his bindings, muttering against the gag in his mouth. Batman ignored him, saying, "Robin, are you… alright?"

Robin didn't seem surprised by Batman's voiced worry. "I… the Catwoman, while we were fighting, knocked me unconscious briefly and… I think I got a little amnesia. I don't remember my real name, or yours, or really anything except that you're Batman and I'm Robin."

Batman narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but he appeared to buy the story. "Your memory should be refreshed when we get back to the cave. For now, how did Catwoman get away?"

"When I woke up, Hecate attacked me. I tried to get him off, but when I did, she was gone."

"Who?"

"Her cat. I… heard her call him… Hecate."

Batman, without a word, motioned to Robin's motorcycle. "The police will be here soon. It's best we leave."

Robin nodded, walking slowly to the bike. He followed the batmobile diligently back to the cave, though Batman was still suspicious.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin slowly opened his eyes. There was only darkness. He felt… different, like every part of him wasn't like it should be. Robin gasped as his eyes adjusted. Suddenly, it was as if he could see every fleck of iron on the cage bars, every detail of the painting on the gray striped wall.

_But why am I in a cage?_ He wondered as he slowly got to his hands and knees. Wait, those weren't his knees; they were his feet. He looked down and yelled-or rather yowled- in alarm at the sight of black fur.

_What! How did- _Robin turned, staring down the length of his body. As far as he could tell, he was some small furry animal; a cat, he supposed. _Hello, Robin_, he thought with irritation. _Catwoman. You were fighting with Catwoman; remember?_ He looked around the cage: a cat kennel. Perfect.

Robin took a deep breath, analyzing the situation like he always did. _Alright, alright, so you're a cat. In a cage. So what happened? A bright flash of light and… nothing. Unconsciousness. A laser? Or maybe…_ he grinned; well, he would have if his mouth was working like a human's. _That's it. This is just an illusion. I'm not really a cat; my real body's probably hooked up to some expensive machine._

Robin was relieved, but he knew he couldn't waste any more time. He looked around, searching for some way to snap him out of this illusion. Robin backed up, pounding into the wall of the kennel. After a few failed attempts and a bump on his head, he quit. He called out, _Catwoman! It's not working; I know it's a trick!_ But all that escaped from his mouth were a few pathetic meows.

_Maybe I should just wait_, he considered, curling up. _If Batman or the team wants to rescue me, they'll find me soon enough._ But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right; why would Catwoman waste her time on buying a machine to make him _believe_ he was a cat?

He mewed softly, as if someone would hear him. _Help. Please. Batman, team, anyone._

He was interrupted by a cruel, purring cackle. Catwoman's face appeared in front of the kennel, her violet eyes narrowed. "So the little bird woke up. Good morning, my dear Robin. Sleep well?"

Robin tried to yell at her, but all he managed was a choked snarl. He was surprised at the sound, making it again and forcing it to be more feral. Catwoman seemed merely amused.

"Oh don't worry, dear; you'll get used to your new body. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time," She purred. Robin hissed and growled some more, but he still couldn't say anything. Catwoman snickered, "Come now, Robin darling. Don't be so… difficult. Hecate's taking good care of your real body." With that, she laughed and seemed to exit the room.

Robin waited a few minutes after she left, laying down and curling into a ball. He sighed. _I'll get out soon; they'll come get me, and I'll be okay. _He squeezed his eyes shut. _I'll be okay._

Hecate tried not to stare at the Batcave as they entered. No wonder the Dynamic Duo could track the Queen so easily.

The cave was very large, with row upon row of computers and other miscellaneous machinery. He saw what looked like a trophy case on the other edge of the room, and the floor slowly sloped downward. There were a few hanging trapezes, and Hecate wondered if this was where Robin did his training. Perhaps it helped him think.

Batman paused at the computer, and Hecate stopped behind him. After a few minutes, Hecate shifted uncomfortably. Batman turned around and seemed surprised to see him there. "Memory still not returned?" Batman paused, as if hesitant, and then explained, "You're name is Dick Grayson, and you're my, that is Bruce Wayne's, ward. I have to finish up some work down here; the elevator over there leads to the manor. Your room is on the second floor, third bedroom on the right."

Hecate nodded and turned, searching for stairs. He saw the elevator and made his way to it. After the elevator rose to the second floor, Hecate stepped out into the hall. He stared in amazement.

Well, the Batman, that is Mr. Wayne, certainly wasn't joking when he said manor. Hecate grinned; wishing he could purr. This was going to be very interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

Robin pretended to be asleep, breathing regularly. It wasn't like he'd never been kidnapped before; it was just different being… well, a cat.

Catwoman silently opened the cage door as she slipped the food bowl inside. Robin pounced upon her arm, biting and clawing. Catwoman yelped, instinct drawing her hand back as she dropped the food. Robin was quicker; he ran along the length of her arm, perfectly balanced and jumped down onto the floor, darting towards a slightly open door.

He heard Catwoman curse and smiled inside. For someone so sly, she could be really stupid sometimes. He paused inside the pet shop; it was broad daylight. The shop looked normal enough; customers gaped at him, one shouted that he'd gotten out of his kennel. An employee slowly approached him, coaxing him toward a larger cat kennel.

"Meow!_"_ He looked up to see a tabby kitten calling to him.

_No, I don't belong here. Quick, how do I get out?_

The female meowed again, and Robin looked to the door. Obviously. He darted to the door as a young boy opened it, running out onto the crazy streets of Gotham. He paused at the curb, staring. The cars were so… big. The buildings were like mountains. Even the people were intimidating.

Robin turned and struggled to get his bearings. He saw a bank he knew well, and turned to cross the street. He curled his lip in displeasure; he much rather would have traveled there on the rooftops.

He discovered quickly that he had to be much more aware of the world around him; one wrong move and he could get trampled. For hours he struggled out of young children's grasps, darted between people's feet, and ran. Finally, tired and panting, he arrived at the front step of Wayne Manor. It was getting dark outside; he was cold, hungry, and covered with filth. He meowed pathetically at the door for a few minutes, until light and warmth poured out.

Without thinking, he ran in, and clung to the carpet. Alfred frowned at him. "A stray? How'd you find your way here, kitty?"

_Alfred! It's me, Dick! Man, am I glad to see you. You wouldn't believe what I've gone through; first, I was catnapped by Catwoman, then I escaped a pet store, and everything was huge and-_ Robin went on and on, but all that came from him were meows. Alfred seemed puzzled.

"Master Bruce does not approve of pets, little one. I'm afraid-" Robin clung to the carpet as Alfred tried to pick him up. He growled and whined, and Alfred struggled to pull him away.

It was this way that Bruce found them, curious as to where Alfred was. He watched the scene for a minute, then remarked, "Alfred, should I ask what's going on here?"

Alfred leaped to his feet, surprised. "Oh, Master Bruce, I was just trying to get this-" Alfred paused as Robin ran to Bruce, purring as he wrapped around his feet.

_Oh man, Bruce, you have no idea how good it is to see you! _Bruce frowned down at him, as if concerned about the creature at his feet. Robin mewed up at him. _Bruce, it's me. Dick! You know, your son._

"He certainly is persistent, Master Bruce."

"Indeed." Bruce seemed to consider him for a moment, then said, "I think it's reasonable for him to stay the night; I'll ask the kids if they want to adopt him. If not, we can always take him to the pound."

Robin's eyes widened, and he whimpered. _Bats, it's me! Don't take me to the pound, please!_

Alfred chuckled. "I don't think that will be necessary, Master Bruce. He seems to have taken quite a liking to you."

Hecate meandered around the room. He hadn't changed out of Robin's uniform yet; he wanted to get an idea of this boy he had stolen. He grinned to think of it that way; the greatest crime; stealing a superhero's body.

The room was ridiculously messy, and Hecate was reminded that the boy was still a child. He'd always seemed so large to Hecate, but then, every human seemed large to a cat.

He glanced around, picking out a few used clothing items. He opened the door of a closet, surprised to see that there were only a few shirts without tags still. There were two hung uniforms, and he could read 'Gotham Academy'. Made sense.

Hecate snooped around a bit more, finding a cluttered desk with pages of completed homework, a bulletin board of random cases. Hecate paused here, incredulous at the boy's intellect.

All the while, Robin's lingering subconscious whispered understanding to the invader, unaware that he was not Robin.

Hecate thought he understood the whole mind switching thing; while Robin's subconscious lingered in the body, the Queen's weapon had switched their fore-minds. Hecate had practiced before; random cops that the Queen had captured, discovering their lives and human nature.

They were dogs compared to this mind. Just the ways it worked were incredible; merely glancing at the myriad of articles on a desk, Robin could work out which cases were related to each other by simple highlighted words that were so easily missed by others. Not to mention the completed homework. Hecate had known the boy was smart, but this was mind-blowing.

Hecate moved away from the desk, to a bookshelf. He glanced in at the multiple school awards, impressed by Dick Grayson's publicity. You'd think someone that famous would stay under the radar if they were secretly a superhero.

Hecate glanced at the shelf below that. There were a few interesting pictures; a magazine whose photographer had caught Robin before he had disappeared. At least the kid smiled for the cameras.

He came to one picture, and frowned at it curiously. It was a picture of… acrobats. Yes, circus acrobats. He realized that the smallest one was Dick Grayson himself.

As Hecate gazed at the picture, pondering it's meaning, there was a sudden flashback as Robin's subconscious controlled his mind for a moment…

_Snap! Falling, falling… they were falling and all he could do was watch. The crowds screamed; his family screamed. They landed at crude angles with a simple thud. Dead, instantly._

Hecate shook his head to clear it. So the laughing boy wonder wasn't always a smiling rich kid. He had secrets, dark ones stained with blood and tears. A whole family, killed by a tragic fall. Except for one little boy, cringing and scared.

Terrible. It really was. Hecate couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

A sudden knock on the door brought him out of his reverie. "Master Richard? Dinner is ready and waiting."

"Thanks, Alfred." The boy's voice had answered. Hecate listened as the servant walked away. Servants, too? Astounding.

Hecate prepared to walk out the door when he realized he was still wearing his uniform. Quickly, he scooped up some clothes from the floor and walked into the large bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. He dropped the clothes, fidgeting as he easily got out of the shirt.

Hecate paused and glanced in the mirror. A shirtless Robin stared back at him. It was still strange when occupying another's body.

Hecate realized he-Robin- was still wearing the mask. Robin's hands reached up, trembling with excitement. So he knew the mind behind the mask; but Hecate feared that he would lose Robin and become simple Dick Grayson once it was removed.

Robin's hands lifted the mask off, and Dick Grayson stared at his revealed face. Well, what do you know? The Boy Wonder had blue eyes…


	4. Chapter 4

Robin opened his eyes, watching as Alfred walked out of the room. He was amazed at how simply the butler lived. The walls were plain, the furniture was boring oak. The small bed was adorned with plain blue sheets, there were a few pictures on the oak dresser.

He stretched on the folded quilt Alfred had set up for him, enjoying the comfort of the fabric. Maybe being a cat wouldn't be so bad… At least he didn't have to go to school…

He leaped up, alarmed. _School! That cat is going to ruin my academic career!_ He looked at the clock worriedly. Robin could catch them, but he had to hurry.

He galloped out of the opened door, skidding slightly on the clean floor of the kitchen as he raced to the front door. _There!_ he thought, spying the imposter. It was weird seeing his human body, especially when his mind wasn't in it. The fake Dick Grayson was smiling at Alfred, saying, "Don't worry, Alfred. I got my homework finished."

_You mean _I_ got my homework finished!_ Robin lingered by the door. He hadn't decided what he would do when he did catch up with the perpetrator. What could he do; scratch his eyes out? Alfred would throw him out immediately.

_Besides, violence never solved anything… well, unorganized violence, that is._ Robin watched as the boy and Alfred exited. _Well, that was effective. _He sat down, frowning at his paw. _I must have stepped in something sticky_. Without pause, he began to lick his paw, thinking the whole while. _Alright, so violence is out. I can't say anything. _Robin set his paw down as an idea bloomed. _That doesn't mean that I don't still have my mind._

Bruce stared at the mess of cat food on the floor. "This is why I hate cats," he muttered, picking up the struggling stray. The black cat whined and complained and thrust its paw desperately out to the floor. Bruce frowned at the creature, remarking, "Maybe you shouldn't stay here." Something clicked in his mind. "Why don't I take you to the kids? I'm sure Superboy wouldn't mind taking in another pet."

Alfred walked in, taken aback by the mess. "My word, what happened?"

Bruce chuckled. "Our little visitor doesn't like it here. I'm taking him to the cave; Young Justice cave, not the batcave."

"Very good, sir. Shall I clean this mess?"

"Please do. I'll be in the cave if you need me."

"Of course, sir." Alfred grabbed a broom as Bruce walked out of the kitchen. He paused by the mess. He tilted his head, muttering, "You know, Al, old boy, it almost looks like the word 'whelm'." He shook his head, amused, and swept away the mess.

Hecate had never been to school before. He was intimidated at first by all Dick knew about this place; his friends, his classmates, the smart people, the dumb people, the hot girls (he blushed at this part), the enemies.

He meandered through the schoolyard, relying on Dick's instinct. Suddenly, a pretty redhead girl trotted up to him. "Dick!" He paused, searching his mind for her name.

"Hi, Barbara. How are you?"

She paused, frowning. "Um, good. You okay, Dick? You look kind of… spaced out."

He shrugged. "I had a strange dream last night."

"No kidding? What kind of dream?"

"I was… a cat."

She frowned at him, then burst out laughing. "That's hilarious!"

Hecate chuckled nervously. She was very pretty, he realized. As a cat, humans were interesting, but they were never pretty. As a human… well, this girl was gorgeous.

"So did you finish that biology homework last night? Like seriously, I will never understand what osmosis is."

Automatically, Dick began to explain it to her. Barbara laughed and said, "Whoa there, I can't learn that fast, Einstein."

It took Hecate a moment to realize she meant it as a joke. He chuckled nervously, and was luckily saved by the bell. Barbara grabbed his hand, saying, "C'mon, we're gonna be late for class!"

Kaldur glanced up as the computer introduced Batman. He was surprised; the caped crusader never came to the cave. He stopped training and approached the dark knight. "Batman? Is something wrong? Should I contact the rest of the team?"

The tall man shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I knew Superboy had a knack for picking up strays, so…" Kaldur jumped back as Batman produced a small black cat from inside his cape.

"A cat?"

"Yes. He showed up at my home; he seems smart, but I thought he could find a better home here."

"Has it occurred to you that this could be the work of Catwoman?"

"Of course it has. But the cat isn't bugged. I still have to run a DNA test, but I doubt it'll be necessary." The cat leaped out of his arms, landing on the ground briskly.

Kaldur frowned at the cat, but simply said, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Robin has been acting strange. Keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir." Kaldur watched the dark knight as he exited the cave. When he was gone, the Atlantean glanced down at the cat. It cocked its head to the side, looking up at him adoringly. "I don't like cats," he muttered, turning and leaving the small creature watching him.

Robin huffed and continued walking. _Why couldn't Catwoman turn me into a sea lion or something?_ He jumped as a loud bark echoed through the room. He winced and turned to see Wolf standing by the door. The large canine stood growling.

Robin yelped and began running, darting to the kitchen. Wolf was in hot pursuit, barking madly. Robin skidded around the corner, leaping up to a counter. He fell a few inches short and landed on the ground, cowering as Wolf loomed above him.

_Wolf!_ He mewed pitifully. _It's me! Robin!_

The canine hesitated, then leaned down and sniffed him. He yelped and jumped back. _No-Eyes-Bright-Cape? What happened to you?_

_A villain, Catwoman; she switched my mind with a cat's! Wolf, you have to help me!_

The wolf paused, still confused. _Catwoman? Switched your mind with-_

_Yeah, yeah, I just said that! Look, I need your help!_

_How? People can't hear me talk, either._

_Well, you could start by not eating me._

_Who said I was going to eat you? _The large wolf backed away, letting Robin skirt warily around him.

_Thanks._ Robin took a deep breath, looking around the kitchen. _Well, I guess there's not much I can do until the rest of the team gets home from school._ He glanced at Wolf. _So… what does a 'super-pet' DO all day?_

Wolf's tail began to wag. _Dark-Fish-Alpha lets me out every now and then. There's a lot of fun things to do outside, like chase squirrels or roll around in the grass…_

_Yeah? Well, I guess that sounds alright._

Wolf whimpered happily. _Oh this is going to be so fun! First, we'll go to the beach and play in the water, then we'll chase squirrels, then we'll run and scare the ducks at the pond, then we'll chase squirrels, then-_

Robin sighed as Wolf trotted off happily to find Kaldur. _At least he's happy._


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh, and I couldn't _believe_ Katy would do that to me! I mean, honestly, if you're going to lower your standards _that_ much-"

Hecate wasn't really listening to Barbara (Babs, as Robin's sub-consciousness thought of her). He was watching her.

She was so very lovely. Hecate felt almost jealous that Robin got to spend time with, to befriend this girl. Cats never really cared for the whole love business, but human emotions were different. Hecate could feel his own mind being twisted and warped by this strange phenomenon; he hated it, yet relished it at the same time. _What a conundrum_, he thought. _Do all humans have such complex minds?_

"Dick? Dick, are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. What did Katy do then?"

Babs grinned and went on, elaborating on the ridiculous human drama. _It could be worse,_ he thought. _I could have been mind-switched with a girl._ He shuddered at that thought.

He glanced up at as a tall, blonde girl walked by. She and her new friends ignored him, deep in conversation with each other about some senior boy. _What a pitiful existence_, he thought. _The human teenager; that is, the female one. But that one's no ordinary teenager, now is she? _He grinned to himself, dwelling on the information he possessed.

A car suddenly honked, and he looked over as Alfred pulled up in the limousine. Hecate looked back at Barbara, who smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow, Dick."

"See you tomorrow… Babs." He grinned winningly at her, trotting off to the car.

"Oh, he's adorable!" squealed M'gann. "Aren't you, handsome?" Robin purred as M'gann hugged him to her chest.

_I could get used to this_, Robin thought, glancing smugly at Kid Flash and Superboy, who watched with slight distaste. He stuck out his tongue at them, and Wally's eyes widened.

"Did that cat just stick its tongue out at me?"

"No, Wally; you're just imagining it. Oh, he's so sweet! Look at him, he's licking my hand!"

_Did you have chicken for lunch? Cause your fingers taste like chicken… and pencils, and books, and- Jeez, M'gann, don't you ever wash your hands?_ The small cat took it upon himself to lick her fingers clean.

"Oh, he likes me!"

"Who wouldn't?" Wally remarked slyly. Superboy clenched his fist behind him.

Artemis walked in the room, frowning at the new pet. "Uh, why is M'gann smothering that poor creature?"

"Because it _likes_ her," Wally replied.

M'gann glared at them. "You're all just jealous."

"Jealous of a cat?" Robin stuck his tongue out at Wally again. The redhead glared suspiciously.

"Cat? What about a cat?" The team turned as Robin strolled in the room. There was something… off, about the kid. His hair looked more groomed than usual; his clothes seemed newer, nicer.

"This one!" M'gann squealed, holding out the cat to Robin. The boy seemed alarmed for a moment, then his expression was grim.

"He can't stay here," the boy wonder said firmly. The rest of the team was taken aback.

"Why not?" asked M'gann, hugging the creature protectively against her chest. The cat hissed at Robin. The boy sneered back.

"Don't know if you know very much about where I live, _toots_, but we've got a bit of a thing against cats."

The others frowned at him. Kaldur walked forward. "Robin, Batman gave us permission to keep him."

"Well, I don't! Look at it; it's probably giving M'gann fleas right now!"

M'gann faltered, checking her skin. Kaldur glared at him. "Wolf had more fleas than this creature, yet you did not argue against his residing here."

"Look, I just don't have a thing for cats, Fishboy!" Robin hissed. The team was startled; he was acting so… hostile.

"You think I do?" Kaldur said fiercely. They glared at each other, neither relenting, until finally Robin looked away.

"Fine," he muttered. He stomped past Kaldur, bumping him with his shoulder.

The team watched their youngest member as he walked to the gym. A few moments passed, when the cat in M'gann's arms started purring. She smiled down at him, cooing, "Oh, you are too cute! Yes, you are! Don't worry about that mean old Robin, he won't bother you!"

The others watched M'gann fondle the creature with amusement, except for Kaldur. He slipped away from the group, knowing he had other duties to attend to.


	6. Chapter 6

Hecate grunted as he swung himself up on the bar, struggling to perch there. _No, no… The cat wasn't supposed to free himself! How could the Queen let him escape?_ Hecate slowly rose to his feet, forgetting himself for a moment. Still unused to the human body, he lost his balance and fell on the mat, lying on his back. Furious, he rolled over and clawed at the mat with his fingers, but to no avail.

_Look at you_, he thought, glancing in the mirror. Robin sat there, panting, sweaty, wearing his mask because Batman _insisted_ he wear it at all times around his teammates. _You're not a cat, Hecate. You're a human now._

He stood up, regained his composure. _So the boy got loose. What can he do? Tell his friends? No. The mission will continue._ Still, the Queen's carelessness irked him. _Months to plot, and she can't even trap one cat for one day?_

He had to hope it was part of the plan. He grabbed a towel and a water bottle, walking to the door. Hecate opened it… and there was the little black cat himself.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Finally, Hecate grinned and remarked casually, "Hello, birdy."

The cat hissed. _I'll show you birdy!_

Hecate was startled that he could hear the creature's thoughts, but only mildly. It was a rare side effect that he and Catwoman had discovered while testing; nothing too serious.

_What are you going to do; bite me? _Hecate replied mockingly.

It took the boy a few more moments to realize the telepathic link, but he recovered quickly enough. _What do you think you're doing?_

_Heading to the showers and then eating dinner. You?_

_You know that's not what I mean, cat! _

_Simple, isn't it? I stole your body… and your subconscious. But you have mine; it wasn't even theft really; more like, trade._

_Doesn't seem like a fair one to me. There's a difference between a small furry animal and a superhero._

_It's the mind that counts, and you've certainly got quite a brain._

_Yours is pretty whelming._

_That's one of your little words, isn't it? Cute._

Robin snarled. _I'll show you cute._

_That should be amusing. A brave little kitty; I'm terrified._

_Better than a coward hiding in a stolen body._

Hecate considered the cat at his feet. _You know, I like you. Honestly. You're brilliant but modest, dark but joyful. You're an oxymoron within yourself._

_I'd say thanks, but I don't accept compliments from imposters._

Hecate chuckled aloud. _You've got spunk, I'll give you that. Now excuse me, but I have to go feed _your _body._

Robin watched as Hecate strolled down the hall, humming some classical tune. _I _really_ hate that guy._

The sky of Gotham City was dark and heavy with storm clouds. A creature perched on the dark roof of the justice building, glancing worriedly at the sky. She hated the rain.

There was a rustle of movement behind her, and the woman grinned. "You're so punctual, bats."

"What do you want, Selina?"

She turned to face him, grinning darkly. "All business, aren't we? Well, if you must know, one of my pets has run away."

"I'm not a dogcatcher. Talk to the pound." He turned to leave, but she grasped his shoulder.

"I'm a wanted fugitive, remember? They'd call the police and arrest me on sight. But you, dear, you know that I'm not guilty of any crime, don't you batsy?"

His eyes narrowed as she grinned slyly up at him. "I'm not your personal policeman."

"Then why come at all?"

"Because you've done something to my protégé."

"Who, bird-boy? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a good liar. He's been acting strange; he claimed he got minor amnesia after an encounter with you and he's been acting different ever since."

"Oh, does he have a crush on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. He's been acting hostile, secretive, solitary. Like a cat."

"So that makes it my fault?" She sauntered casually away, struggling to maintain the mask of ignorance on her features.

"I find it to be the likeliest conclusion."

Catwoman whirled around, baring her teeth. "I can't believe you! Your kid acts a little different and you blame me! What, do you think I switched his mind with a cat's?"

The caped crusader muttered, "How did you know he's my son?"

_Curses_, she thought, struggling for words. She wore a familiar mask of confidence, purring, "It's not hard to figure out, bats."

They both glanced at the sky as the bat signal shone brilliantly. Catwoman grinned at him, pecking his cheek. "That's my cue, handsome." And she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

_I've got to do something_, Robin mewed, perching on a branch of the tree. Wolf looked up at him with concern.

_What can you do? They don't understand us._

_I've just got to come up with a new strategy; something to show them that the new kid isn't me._

_How are you going to do that?_

_That's what I haven't figured out. _He hovered in the tree branch, wrapping his tail around his body. _What's something about me that sticks out, that's unique?_

_Um… You never show anyone your eyes._

Robin glared at the canine. _I meant personality-wise. _

_You're always laughing, but you focus on the mission when it matters._

_He's already making a mess of that; the whole scene with Kaldur should have given them a clue. _

Wolf frowned. _You said something earlier about a telap- telo- a mind link with the cat?_

_Yeah, but what good is that if only he hears my thoughts?_

_I thought Plant-Skin-Mind-Power-Flying-Shapeshifter-Mistress could read minds._

Robin leaped to his feet. _Wolf, you genius! I'll just get M'gann to read my mind!_

Wolf barked excitedly. _Good! Now we just wait until Plant-Skin-Mind-_

_Wolf, just call her M'gann._

Hecate sat in the car on the way home from school, glaring out the window. It was raining, and the city of Gotham looked dark and dangerous. Hecate hated the rain.

"Dick, we need to talk." Hecate glanced at Bruce, who sat in the seat beside him.

The boy shrugged. "Sure; about what?"

"Your new attitude."

Hecate frowned. "New attitude?"

Bruce nodded. "I'm not sure if you even realize it, but you've been acting… odd."

When his ward didn't answer, Bruce took a deep breath. "Dick, as Batman, I should tell you; 'Whatever is going on, it needs to stop. A team needs every member to be dedicated and set.' I should threaten to take them away from you."

He was still silent. Bruce narrowed his eyes. A few more lines, and his suspicions should be confirmed. "But as your guardian, your father; I want to help you. I just need to know what's going on."

Dick glared at the rain. "I don't need help, old man."

Bruce paused, face grim. "Son-"

"Why don't you get it!" Bruce was startled as the boy whipped his head around, baring his teeth. Like Catwoman had the night before.

"I'm not your son! I'm your sidekick, your protégé! So stop pretending that you actually care about me!" By that time, they had arrived at the manor. Before Alfred even stopped the car, Dick grabbed his backpack, opened the car door and jumped out, storming up the steps to the entryway.

Alfred and Bruce remained silent for a moment. The butler glanced in the rearview mirror, watching Bruce's stoic expression as he glared out the window at the boy. "Thoughts, sir?"

"Remember my theory? The second one?"

"Yes, sir."

"I was right." The billionaire met his eyes in the mirror. "That's not Dick Grayson."

Hecate slammed the backpack down on his bed, growling as he grabbed a pillow and sank his teeth into it. _Stupid!_ he thought, but he didn't regret his actions. Truthfully, Bruce had scared him.

He had been so ready to take on the role of the sidekick, the loyal servant as he had always been, and yet…

When Bruce had called him his son… Hecate glared the computer. Through e-mail, the Queen was slowly learning everything about the dynamic duo… seeking an opening for something useful… their demise, perhaps.

She was always Hecate's queen; he never had parents. He was an alley cat, rescued by some human woman and raised as her servant. No father, no mother… a runt, abandoned by family.

And that was how it should have been for Robin. Orphaned, alone; rescued by a mastermind. Batman was the lord he'd sworn fealty to, just as Hecate had sworn fealty to Catwoman.

Yet Robin's mentor, his lord… He loved him. Raised him like a son. It scared Hecate; it wasn't the natural order of things… or was it? Perhaps it was _he_ who was unusual, and the rest of the world was like…

He shook his head. No. They were wrong. Catwoman was his master; that was all there was. He sat down at the computer, hacking into the secret e-mail they shared. And doubts lingered in his mind…


	8. Chapter 8

M'gann watched as the small black cat kneaded the carpet with his claws. Exasperated, she cried, "What do you want? I gave you food, water, hugs…"

The cat dodged her hands as she tried to pick him up. She sighed and plopped down on the couch wearily. "Sometimes, I wish animals could tal-" She jumped up, excited. "Hello, Megan! Just read his mind." The Martian leaned down over the cat, muttering, "It's okay, handsome, just hold still…" She closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened them, she was out of her body and reaching for the cat's mind. She could sense that he wanted something, wanted it bad. Just as she was about to reach his thoughts…

"M'gann, report to the main hall."

She retreated quickly, patting the cat's head as she soared away. "Sorry, kitty. I'll be back soon!"

Hecate winced as he slammed against the trunk of a tree. The breath was knocked out of him and he collapsed on the grass. Robin's instincts surged through him, begging him to get up immediately and keep fighting. Hecate ignored them, wanting to rest a few more seconds than necessary.

"Robin! Get up, now!"

He grudgingly complied. Robin's instincts could only get him so far in this battle; the rest was based on Hecate's actions.

He assessed the situation; Poison Ivy had escaped Arkham and had set her sights on Centennial Park in Metropolis. The team was now fighting rebellious trees, which was no easy task. Hecate felt Robin's instincts urging him forward, where they could propel him through the battle relatively easily, but Hecate preferred to linger and strategize.

Kid Flash appeared beside him in a blur. "Rob, come on! We need your help!"

Hecate stared at him in astonishment. "You expect me to charge in blindly? This is going to take strategy, KF, not sheer strength."

Suddenly, Kid Flash grabbed the front of his shirt, pressing his back into the trunk of the not-moving tree he'd been thrown against. "Look," he hissed. "I don't know if you've gone through an attitude change or if you've been replaced by an alien. Either way, it doesn't matter; we need your help, Rob, and you're not our leader. We follow Aqualad's orders, and if he says to jump off a bridge, we do it. Now get your butt over there and help us kick Poison Ivy's." He dropped him, darting back into the fray.

Hecate hissed, but trotted in after him. It was a simple routine; hand's on combat was fairly useless against the thick bark of the foliage, so he resorted to throwing birdarangs and mini-explosives. After a while, Hecate grew sick of the routine, wondering why Aqualad didn't make his move.

Finally, he charged toward Poison Ivy herself, grabbing a tear gas capsule and preparing to throw it. He barely dodged tree branches, roots, and showers of leaves, intent on his mission. "Robin, stay back!" called Aqualad, frustrated. Hecate ignored him.

He threw the tear gas directly at the villainess, but the swipe of a branch knocked it away harmlessly. She grinned darkly. Hecate bared his teeth and hissed. She seemed startled by the action, giving him enough time to throw another capsule at her. Poison Ivy coughed as the gas erupted around her, and the distraction was enough to halt the trees. Hecate approached her, smiling to himself.

The rest of the team moved away from the trees, aware of what might happen if Poison Ivy made them strike out blindly.

Suddenly, one tree branch lashed out, snaking around Hecate's waist. He yelped as it lifted him into the sky, squeezing him as he struggled to get away. "Robin!" yelled Aqualad from the ground. The others halted, unsure what to do. Hecate yelled with pain as one of his ribs cracked.

An arrow shot out, searing through the coiled vegetation. Hecate fell, but Kid Flash caught him, letting him down as the rest of the team except for Aqualad ensured he was alright. The Atlantean walked to Poison Ivy, snapping handcuffs around her wrists.

"You okay?" Kid Flash asked, looking concerned. Hecate was stunned. This boy had just told him off, yet here he was, acting like he… cared?

"I'm fine," Hecate hissed, unused to the feeling of being worried about. The others lingered, asking him if he was alright, ensuring he wasn't hurt too badly. Hecate couldn't help but feel touched by their concern.

"Come," Aqualad said, handing Poison Ivy to the police. "We'll take you to the infirmary, Robin."

"He's not Robin."

"I know," Aqualad said calmly. Batman's eyes narrowed on the screen.

"Then why did you bring him back to the cave? Tend to his injury?"

"That may not be Robin, but whoever it is helped this team, and that is enough for me."

"Even if it's just a ruse to fake you out?"

"Even the wicked need help sometimes."

Batman seemed satisfied with his answer, turning off the screen. Aqualad sighed, turning. Wally stood there, watching him. He was not surprised to find the speedster had eavesdropped.

"You heard then?"

Wally nodded, saying, "I knew it wasn't Robin the second he walked in here."

"When exactly did that occur to you?"

"The second he began arguing about the cat."

There was a moment of silence, when something totally insane struck Wally. "Wait… why would anyone care about getting a cat out of the cave that much?"

Aqualad shrugged. "It could be a strong dislike."

"Seriously, Kaldur, _you_ have a strong dislike for cats. Robin, even a double of Robin, wouldn't have anything against any harmless cat."

"What are you suggesting?"

Before Wally could answer, M'gann flew into the room, looking pale. She held a smug-looking black cat in her arms. "Kaldur! You're not going to believe this, but… This cat is _Robin!_"


	9. Chapter 9

_They know,_ thought Hecate. He had hidden in the corridor, listening to the entire conversation. They had known for a long time. All of them.

Yet Artemis was still here, binding a gash on his arm. She smiled up at him, remarking, "There. All better. Just try to be more careful with the birdarangs next time."

She stood up, wiping her hands on a towel as she walked out of the bathroom.

"You know." Artemis paused at the door.

She didn't look at him. "Know?"

"You all know I'm not Robin."

She was silent for a moment, then whispered, "Yes. We know that you replaced him; M'gann told us you're really… a cat."

"Then why did you tend to my wound?"

Artemis turned, meeting his hidden eyes. "We know you have Robin's body, and part of his mind. For now, you're the only Robin we have."

"How can you trust me? Why not lock me up, run tests?"

"Because we know that deep down, you're still Robin. And we need you." She managed a half-smile. "Besides, if we're traught about the whole thing, you might change your mind, be Robin again." She walked out the door.

Hecate had felt a strange twinge in his heart when she said the word 'traught'. She cared for him, he realized. They all cared.

Suddenly, an overwhelming fear of the unknown swept over him. Panicking, he rushed to his room, locked the door, and sat at the computer. _They don't care about you, stupid cat,_ he thought as he booted up the computer. _They only care about Robin_. He swiftly typed an e-mail; **Queen, they know. We must make a move IMMEDIATELY.**

"So…" said Wally uncomfortably. Cat-Robin sat beside him on the couch as they watched TV. The cat glanced at him. "Is being a cat… you know, fun?"

The cat lifted his shoulders, appearing to shrug. M'gann sat beside him, resisting the urge to pet him. "He says it can be."

Wally nodded, watching the cat warily. M'gann suddenly gasped. "Shame on you!" she snapped at Robin. "No way I am telling him that!"

Robin mewed smugly, turning to watch the television. Wally raised an eyebrow inquisitively at M'gann, who whispered, "Are all earth boys like that?"

He grinned, imagining what Robin had thought of. He patted the cat's head, and Robin purred.

Suddenly, the vent above them fell out, and the room filled with smoke. The three heroes fell down, coughing violently. M'gann grabbed Robin and struggled to fly out of the room. Wally followed, but without clean air he soon collapsed on the floor and passed out. M'gann collapsed a few moments later, an unconscious Robin in her arms.

Ten minutes later, Hecate wandered into the kitchen, a gas mask pressed to his face. He dragged the heroes into the main hall, shutting them in individual cages besides the others he had collected. He stood there, staring at the unconscious faces of the team. The Queen strode up lithely behind him. "Perfect," she purred. "Imagine, Hecate, the ransom for the collected sidekicks of the Justice League! And the insurance for blackmail; don't want anyone knowing who they are, now do we?"

She chuckled. "You know, I usually wouldn't do something as risky as this, but with a vassal on the inside, what's stopping me? You've done well, Hecate."

"Thank you, my queen," he answered. His eyes trailed over their faces, feeling a hint of… no, he had done his job.

"Though I had hoped you would take a little more time. It's a pity your carelessness prevented me from achieving more," she hissed, wrapping claws around his throat.

Hecate remained still, knowing better than to struggle. "Apologies, my queen. I shall prove more valuable in the future."

"Good kitty," she hissed, pulling away the claws. "Now go loot their rooms; surely there are some tasty bits of information that we could use against them there."

Hecate nodded, turning as the loyal servant he was.

Robin opened his eyes. The cave was dark; his head felt foggy. He could see through the darkness, his eyes resting on the cage beside him. The creature within whimpered. _Wolf_.

Robin leaned out, stretching his paw as far as it could go. He barely brushed the wolf's fur, but the canine seemed to take comfort in it. _Are we going to be okay?_

_Yes Wolf. We'll get out of this; promise._ The canine whimpered, but seemed reassured.

Hecate watched the exchange from the corner. It wasn't fair; even as an animal, Robin had allies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter, everyone! It's been a pleasure!**

"Good morning, children!" the silver voice echoed against the walls. Lights flashed on, blinding the victims momentarily. The teens looked around, confused. They were all in metal cages, with gags around their mouths. They struggled to get out of their bonds, but to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to escape, kiddies. They're all infused with traces of your weaknesses; heat, kryptonite, and of course sheer strength. And your gags? Same sort of thing, but fabric." The heroes struggled against their confines, while Catwoman watched them and laughed. "You're all so cute. Especially you, Boy Wonder." She knelt down in front of his cage, purring, "Oh yes, I like you much more as a cat. You're so much more agreeable. Of course, you gave me a little trouble earlier, but you're much more mannered now, aren't you?"

Robin snarled. Catwoman chuckled, pivoting around gracefully. "That's right, Poison Ivy and Joker! Eat your heart out, Ra's al Ghul, because it takes a cat to catch a bird and therefore, a nest, and soon enough the whole tree falls to ruins." She turned to face them, grinned wickedly. "I rather like that metaphor; don't you? It sort of reminds me of your last mission; who won again? Oh yes, _my_ Hecate saved the day, children."

She glanced around. "Speaking of which, where is my darling…" She grinned slyly at a shadow. "Now don't be shy, Hecate."

Hecate walked out looking pale and tired. Wolf snarled at the sight of him. Catwoman grinned. "Good kitty. Now sidekicks, it would appear that dear Hecate didn't discover _everything_ about you," her teeth gritted. "Unfortunately, but that is soon to be remedied." She pulled out what appeared to be a cattle prod. "Lovely, isn't it? Not enough volts to shock you unconscious; just enough to get the point." Her eyes narrowed eagerly as she handed the prod to Hecate. "Have fun, cat, and don't stop until they've told you everything."

She strolled away. Hecate stared at the prod in his hands, then the faces of his… no, Robin's teammates. Why couldn't he keep that in mind? They were Robin's friends, not his.

"Hecate? Any minute now. I'd like to hear some confessing." He turned to face her. He remained still. Catwoman hissed, striding towards him. "Hecate, now!"

"I… I'm thinking."

"Oh my, thinking! Let's halt the entire operation so Hecate can think! You're not here to think, idiot! Now go make those little brats confess!"

"Don't talk about them that way."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Realization hit her. She bared her teeth. "Hecate, those aren't your friends; they're _Robin's_. _Robin_, the Boy Wonder, Dick Grayson, Batman's sidekick and ward of Bruce Wayne. They don't care about _Hecate_, the cat, the stray, the runt! Now _go!_"

Hecate hesitated. Catwoman snarled and raked her fingernails across his face.

Hecate winced, but showed no signs of pain as blood trickled down his face. Robin mewed and cried out at the pain that he shared through their mind link, covering his face with his paws. Hecate turned around, facing him. _Does that not hurt you?_ cried Robin.

_It does, but pain is temporary; scars heal._ Hecate walked over to Artemis's cage. She looked up at him, her dark eyes wide and fearful. He stretched the prod out, taking off her gag.

"Hecate! Stop!" she yelled when free. "Don't do this! You don't have to follow her orders!"

Suddenly, Robin began shrieking, running around his cage as if his tail were on fire. They all stared, alarmed by the random outburst. Wolf joined in the commotion, barking loudly. "What is-" That was as far as Catwoman got before Artemis burst out of her cage, running at her and bowling her over. Stunned, the burglar leaped up, snarling.

Hecate darted to the other cages, freeing the others swiftly. He ended with Robin. Catwoman saw and hissed as she threw a ninja star, which whisked by Hecate's shoulder and scraped the flesh. The rest of the team wrestled her down and bound her in handcuffs. She snarled and spat, "Hecate! You backstabbing traitor!"

Artemis trotted over to Hecate, taking a first aid kit from his –well, Robin's- utility belt and pressing cotton balls against the wound. He was shocked. "You're still helping me? Even after I locked you up, betrayed you to her?"

She grinned at him. "You handed me the keys when nobody was paying attention, didn't you? Of course I'm still helping you."

Hecate frowned as she wrapped a bandage around his arm. "But I'm not Robin. I'm just a cat in a superhero's body."

"It's not the body that matters, Hecate. It's the mind." She met his hidden eyes. He stared into hers.

Finally he stood, walking to Catwoman. "Why?" she snarled up at him. "I found you in the alley, raised you, fed you, taught you knowledge! Why give it up for _them_? They're not even your _friends, _Hecate!"

He knelt beside her, looked deep into the wicked violet eyes. "That may be true, but I'd rather be Robin for a few more minutes than remain your servant for another day."

"Ah, it feels so good to be human again!" Robin sighed as he collapsed on the couch. Wolf barked happily from the other side of the room, wagging his tail. The black cat leaped gracefully onto the couch, sparing Wolf a look of disdain.

_I admit_, remarked Hecate, stretching his paws on the seat beside Robin. _I did miss my catnaps. I'd choose them any day over homework._

Robin smiled and pet Hecate's head. "I like you better as a cat, anyway."

The league had taken Catwoman away a few hours before; Robin and Hecate had been restored to their normal bodies, but for some strange reason the telepathic link remained. After much consideration, the team had decided to keep Hecate as a super-pet.

"Nice to have you back, Rob," said Wally, landing beside him. His eyebrows went up. "You know what this calls for?"

Robin grinned wickedly. "A good old fight to the death on Battle Blaze 3?"

"Dude, you read my mind!" They dived for the video game controllers, arguing loudly over who was player 1. Hecate sighed, curling up tighter. Humans were brilliant, but they could be really stupid sometimes. With that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Thank you all for reviewing!**


End file.
